


Zwillingsflocken

by Ingwerkatze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Poor Harry, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingwerkatze/pseuds/Ingwerkatze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten, die Zeit der großen Harmonie und auch der Gefühle und deren Verwirrungen.</p><p>Main Pairing: Draco x Hermoine<br/>A bit of Draco x Harry is mentioned as well</p><p>Die erste Fanfiction, die ich geschrieben habe, deswegen ist sie auch auf Deutsch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zaubertränke

Das Schlimmste an der Weihnachtszeit ist der damit verbundene Aufruhr, der sich kontraproduktiv auf den eigentlichen Sinn dieses Festes auswirkt. Genaugenommen sollten Harmonie, Ruhe und Familie im Mittelpunkt stehen.   
Besonders letzteres löst bei Harry jedes Jahr den selben Anflug von Melancholie aus, den er sich nicht erklären konnte. Um diesem unangenehme Gefühl auszuweichen, stürzt er sich in einen Haufen von Arbeit. Heuer ging er sogar so weit, freiwillig dabei zu helfen, den riesigen Christbaum in der Großen Halle zu schmücken. Besser ging es ihm aber dadurch nicht.

„Harry! Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke!“ Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Du bist ja total besessen.“, fügte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton hinzu, als sie sah, dass er schon seit einiger Zeit eine gigantische Christbaumkugel in seinen Händen hin und her rollen ließ.

„Das sagt diejenige, die tags wie nachts Elfenhüte strickt, die wie missratene Topflappen aussehen“, antwortete Harry nur, seinen Blick immer auf die glänzende Kugel gerichtet. Als er sich jedoch seiner eigenen Grobheit bewusst wurde und sich entschuldigen wollte, war Hermine schon längst beleidigt weggerauscht.

Es war kalt im Kerker, um einiges kälter als sonst, was aber auch an der ein wenig unterkühlten Atmosphäre zwischen den drei Freunden liegen könnte. Normalerweise sitzt Hermine in der Mitte, damit sie mit helfender Hand eingreifen kann, wenn Ron und Harry kurz davor sind, Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, doch heute hatte sie Ron kurzerhand stehen lassen und einen Einzeltisch für sich beansprucht, wo sie nun, als Harry das dunkle Gewölbe betrat, saß und ihn keines Blickes würdigte. 

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.“, verkündete eine hämische Stimme aus einer Ecke des Kerkers.

„Sir, ich war eingeteilt, den Weihnachtsbaum,…“

„Und noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug aufgrund ihrer großen Klappe, Potter.“ Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich vor Spott.   
Wütend schmiss Harry seine Tasche auf den Platz neben Ron und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Nun, nachdem alle eingetroffen sind, werde ich Ihnen den Plan der heutigen Stunde erläutern: Sie werden in Gruppen aufgeteilt werden, mit der Aufgabe confisus felicis feducia, einen Trank, der seinem Erzeuger das Glücksgefühl der Zuversicht beschert, herzustellen. Da es sich bei dessen Rezept um ein äußerst schwieriges handelt, rate ich ihnen…“ Bei diesen Worten blickte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln in die Runde.   
„Genau auf meine Worte zu achten. Denn statt Zuversicht kann dieser auch Leichtsinn und im schlimmsten Falle den totalen seelischen Zusammenbruch herbeiführen.“ Snape genoss die versteinerten Blicke.

„Nun werden sie zu zweit zusammengehen. Oh nein, Potter, es ist Zeit, das traute Paar zu lösen. Sie werden mit Zabini zusammenarbeiten und sie, Weasley, mit Crabbe.“  
Harry warf Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging betont langsam und bedacht darauf, mit jedem einzelnen Schritt seiner Wut Ausdruck zu verleihen, hinüber auf die Seite der Slytherin.

„Malfoy! Sie werden mit Miss Granger arbeiten!“

Hermine, die gerade dabei war ihr Buch auszupacken, fror zu Eis. Auch Draco schien von dieser Einteilung alles andere als angetan zu sein.  
„Sir, ich bitte Sie! Mit jedem, nur nicht mit diesem Schlamm…“

„Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt, Mr.Malfoy?“

Kurz darauf brodelte es schon in den Kesseln. Die Komplexität des Rezeptes bestand darin, dass die einzelnen Zutaten genauestens abgewogen werden, was durch die extrem kleinen Gewichtsangaben erschwert wurde, und zur richtigen Zeit mit der exakten Anzahl von Umrührungen dem Trank beigemischt werden müssen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen…“, meldete sich Hermine nach einiger Zeit zu Wort um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen.“Dass ich mich um die Zutaten kümmere und du rührst. Wir können uns dann abwechseln.“

„Mach, was du willst, Schlammblut!“ zischte Malfoy giftig. Er hatte sich, so weit es geht, von seiner unfreiwilligen Partnerin weggesetzt um ja nicht in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Schnell machte sich Hermine auf, die Zutaten zu holen und senkte dabei den Kopf, damit man ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.  
Schnell mischte sie alles nach Anleitung in den Kessel und nahm, als sie sah, dass Malfoy nicht gewillt war, seiner Aufgabe nachzugehen, selbst den Löffel in die Hand und rührte: Zweimal links, dreimal rechts und dann wiederum links.

„Könntest du bitte dreihundert Milligramm von den im Vollmond gereiften Ura-Alraunen holen?“

Ihr Gegenüber tat jedoch, als würde er sie nicht hören, und zeigte großes Interesse an seinen Fingernägeln. Draco hatte sich salopp zurückgelehnt und betrachtete Hermine mit solchem Spott, durch den ihr erneut Tränen in die Augen schossen. Sie begriff, dass es utopisch war auf seine Hilfe zu zählen und kämpfte, ihn insgeheim verfluchend, die gesamte Stunde mit dem Gebräu. 

Nachdem sie den Trank nun fünf Minuten hatte köcheln lassen, wollte sie ihm die letzte Zutat hinzufügen, bemerkte jedoch, dass sie keine Drachenschuppen mehr hatte. Zuerst überlegte Hermine, Draco das Problem zu erläutern, beschloss dann aber, als sie seinen verachtenden Blick sah, doch lieber zum Lehrerpult zu gehen. Als sie zurückkam, stand der Junge vor dem Kessel, über den sich nun auch Snape gebeugt hatte und rührte eifrig. 

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, ich muss sie loben. Sie haben es als einziger geschafft, confisus felicis feducia fehlerfrei zuzubereiten.“ 

Nun wandte er sich Hermine zu. 

„Was Sie betrifft, Miss Granger, so muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich von Ihrem Verhalten schwer enttäuscht bin, sich einfach so davonzumachen, ohne Ihre Aufgabe erledigt zu haben. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.“

Hermine war fassungslos.

„Aber… Ich habe alles gemacht Er hat keinen Handgriff…“

„Miss Granger, muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es sich bei dieser Aufgabe um eine Gruppenarbeit gehandelt hat? Wenn Sie aufgrund Ihrer impertinenten Aufdringlichkeit ihr Wissen wieder einmal in den Vordergrund stellen wollten, war dies der falsche Zeitpunkt. Erneut zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.“

Nun konnte Hermine nicht mehr. Je stärker sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten, desto heftiger flossen sie aus ihren Augen. Schließlich rannte sie laut schluchzend aus dem Kerker und machte nicht einmal halt, als Harry und Ron ihr nacheilten. Beim Aufgang in den Nordturm blieb sie stehen und brach zusammen. 

„Hast du Hermine gesehen?“

„Nein.“

„Was war überhaupt los?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Wahrscheinlich irgendetwas mit diesem Malfoy.“

„Das war mir auch klar, Harry.“ Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Ich meine... Sie ist nicht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erschienen. Hermine schwänzt!“   
Die beiden Freunde verfielen in andächtiges Schweigen. Es war schon lange nach Unterrichtsschluss und auch die sonst von plaudernden Schülermassen überhäuften Gänge leerten sich allmählich. Zurück blieben verlassene Korridore, welche die Freunde immer wieder durch die von ihnen ausstrahlte Trostlosigkeit erschütterten.

„Wenn ich diesen Malfoy erwische, dann bringe ich ihn um!“ Auf Harrys skeptischen Blick fügte er noch hinzu:„ Ich meine es ernst! Zuerst werde ich ihm seine verdammten blonden Haare einzeln ausreißen und ihm sein schmieriges Grinsen vom Gesicht prügeln, wenn er es noch einmal wagt, Hermine… Sag einmal, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?“

„Ja doch, ja doch.“, versicherte Harry gelangweilt, obwohl er in Gedanken bereits wieder bei dem bevorstehenden Fest war. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Ron und er sich in vielen Punkten ähnlich wären, fand dann aber bald darauf heraus, dass er sich schwer getäuscht hatte, denn während dieser unbeschwert in den Tag hineinlebte, sehnte er sich in der Weihnachtszeit nach Nähe und Geborgenheit. 

Einmal hatte er versucht, mit Hermine über dieses Problem zu reden, sie wies es aber von sich, indem sie ihm kaltschnäuzig erklärte, er habe diese Art Komplex wegen seiner Eltern. Sich daran erinnernd, verschwanden die Schuldgefühle wegen seines Verhaltens ihr gegenüber, die ihn bis jetzt geplagt hatten. 

Sie beschlossen, die Suche aufzugeben und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum

 

Sie hatte es versucht. Alles hatte sie versucht, damit die in ihr aufgestaute Wut, die Verzweiflung über so viel Ungerechtigkeit nicht Überhand gewinnt und ihre Gefühle, all ihre Gedanken vergiftet.

Sie hatte versucht, in der nächsten Stunde erhobenen Hauptes in die Klasse zu marschieren, sich zu Harry und Ron zu setzen und mit ihnen über die belanglosen Dinge des Lebens zu reden.

Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn es ihr gelungen wäre, alles. 

Aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Der Schmerz über so viel Boshaftigkeit, gerade von ihm, hatte sich in ihre Seele gebohrt, wie ein Stachel, der tief in die Haut eindringt.   
So hatte sie beschlossen, den Tag dafür zu nützen, sich ihrer Gefühle bewusst zu werden, um so mit der Trauer fertig zu werden. 

Ihr Gedankenstrom wurde aber durch die Massen von Schülern unterbrochen, die von den Klassenräumen kamen, folglich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als an einen stillen Ort zu flüchten. Da aber auch die Bibliothek sich langsam füllte, beschloss Hermine, den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen, da sie sich sicher sein konnte, wenigstens hier ungestört zu sein. 

Was ihr an diesem Raum immer so gefallen hatte, waren nicht nur die unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten dessen, was man sich wünschen konnte, sondern die unscheinbare Fassade, hinter der sich ein unglaublicher Zauberspruch verbarg. Sie lächelte, da sie sich immer mit jenem verglich. Auch in ihr brodelte die Leidenschaft und ihr merkte man ebenso wenig an.

„Ich wünsche mir einen gemütlichen Raum, in dem ich mir über meine Gefühle im Klaren werden kann.“ Kurz nachdem sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die Türe.

Hohe Bücherregale standen dicht beieinander und bildeten einen Irrgarten in deren Mitte. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr Blick auf Tausende fein säuberlich geschlichtete Bücher fiel, deren Titel sie im Vorbeigehen las:

„Die Magie der Verführung- Ratgeber von Gilderoy Lockhard“  
„Wie ich zur guten Hausfrau werde- Praktische Sprüche für Sie und Ihn“  
„Liebestrank brauen für Dummies“…

Hermine merkte, wie ihre schlechte Laune langsam, aber sicher unaufhaltsamem Frohsinn wich. Spätestens als sie in die Abteilung „Tausend Flüche für enttäuschte Liebende“ kam, lachte sie laut auf. 

Am Ende des Raumes sah sie eine gemütliche Sitzgarnitur, bestehend aus zwei Sesseln und einem Sofa, das mit dem Rücken zu ihr aufgestellt war. Im Kamin ihr gegenüber loderte ein Feuer, das, obgleich es nur sehr klein war, den ganzen Raum in wohlige Wärme hüllte. Es knisterte und zischte, als wollte es ihr Mut zusprechen.  
Hermine griff nach einem der Bücher und wollte es sich gerade bequem machen, als sie plötzlich einen blonden Schopf erblickte, der an einem Ende des Sofas hervorschaute.

Ein platinblonder Schopf.

Kalte Schauer liefen ihr über den Rücken. 

Vorsichtig, sehr bedacht darauf, ja kein Geräusch zu machen, schlich sie auf die andere Seite. 

Sie hätte vor Schreck beinahe das Buch fallen lassen, als sie Draco Malfoy erblickte, der sich, seinen linken Arm als Polster verwendend, wie eine Katze eingerollt hatte und tief und fest schlief. 

Er sah so friedlich aus.

Am liebsten hätte Hermine jetzt alles fallen gelassen und wäre geflohen, dennoch hielt sie eine unsichtbare Macht in ihrem Bann, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte, sogar das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. 

Langsam ließ sie sich, ihre Augen stets auf den schlafenden Malfoy gerichtet, in einen der herrlich weichen Sessel fallen.   
Sie schämte sich.

Schämte sich, für ihre eigene Feigheit, für sämtliche verpassten Gelegenheiten, in denen es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Aber am meisten schämte sie sich für ihre eigene Dummheit, dass sie trotz allem immer noch an dieser Liebe festhielt.

Heiße Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie beschloss zu gehen, als plötzlich eine Stimme ertönte:„ Weinst du, Schlammblut?“

Malfoy hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und starrte spöttisch in ihre erschrockenen Augen. „Was machst du hier, Muggel? Das hier ist mein Platz.“  
Langsam erholte sich Hermine und fand ihre Stimme wieder. „Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen.“ Sie versuchte zwar, das Zittern zu verbergen, was ihr aber kläglich misslang.

„Haben wir Liebeskummer, Schlammblut?“ Er triumphierte.

„Geht es dich etwas an?“

Malfoy grinste. „Wer ist denn der Unglückliche?“ 

Es war keine Trauer, das Gefühl, das sie nun überflutete, war ganz anders.

„Das geht dich nichts an!“

Es war Wut.

Unbändige Wut.

„Sag schon, damit ich derjenige sein kann, der die traurige Botschaft überbringt.“

Hermine überlegte ernsthaft, ihre Emotion zu verstecken, sie erneut einzuschließen und den Schlüssel in ein Meer von Schweigen zu werfen. Sie könne einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, aber als sie seinen Mund sah, in dem sich der ihr so wohl bekannte Spott spiegelte, wurde sie auf einmal ruhig.

„Du tust mir Leid.“

Und auf seinen fragenden Blick hin antwortete sie nur:„ Ja. Du bist armselig. Fast genauso wie ich, weil ich so bescheuert bin, jemanden wie dich zu lieben. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, aber keine Sorge. Ich werde keine, nicht eine einzige, winzig kleine, unbedeutende Sekunde mehr damit verschwenden an ein ignorantes, selbstverliebtes, verachtungswürdiges Arschloch wie dich zu denken.!“

Mit diesen Worten hob sie die Hand und schleuderte das Buch, dass sie so umklammert hatte, dass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten, mit voller Wucht nach Malfoy und rannte davon.

Sie fühlte sich frei, frei von Sorgen und von allem, was sie in letzter Zeit so bedrängt hatte, und als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, in dem Ron und Harry sie empfingen, hatte sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.


	2. Verwandlung

„Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells…“

„Ron! Hör endlich auf zu singen!“ Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Der Junge setzte seine Brille auf und blinzelte verschlafen im Raum herum. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen. Sie waren gerade aufgestanden und hatten die vielen Geschenke zu Gesicht bekommen, die, fein säuberlich geschlichtet, wie jedes Jahr, um die Betten angeordnet waren.

„Das musst du dir anschauen!“ freudig hob Ron einen rostroten Pullover, auf dem in goldenen Lettern der Buchstabe R gestickt worden war, in die Höhe.  
„Vielleicht hast du diesmal den kastanienbraunen.“ 

Harry musste schmunzeln und begann ebenfalls sich über die Gaben herzumachen. 

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihm dieses Jahr einen schwarz roten Schal gestrickt, der mit einem Löwen, welcher triumphierend brüllte, verziert war. Hermines Geschenk öffnete er erst gar nicht, da er durch abtasten erraten konnte, dass es sich um den üblichen Hausaufgaben Planer handelte, den er unauffällig, mit einem leisen Murren, beiseite schob.   
Als er bei Rons Päckchen angelangt war, lachte er laut auf, da sie offensichtlich die gleiche Idee gehabt hatten, dem jeweils anderen eine neue Feder, die eines Weißkopfadlers, zu schenken. Er probierte sie gleich aus, indem er seinen Namen in die Bücher schrieb, die er von Remus Lupin und seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black bekommen hatte.   
Weder Harry noch sein Freund wagten es jedoch das Geschenk, dass offensichtlich von Hagrid stammte (der Absender war nur durch eine sehr krakelige Handschrift zu identifizieren), zu öffnen, da es, wenn man ihm zu nahe kam, gefährlich zu knurren begann. 

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle trafen sie Hermine. Bevor es jedoch zu einem erneuten Streit, wegen ihres Geschenkes kommen konnte, unterbrach Dumbledors Stimme das freudige Geschnatter, um den diesjährigen Ablauf der Weihnachtsfeier zu verkünden. 

Beiläufig fiel Hermines Blick auf den Tisch der Slytherins. 

Gegen ihren Willen fühlte sie, als sie Draco Malfoy erblickte, wie ihr Herz einen Salto machte und sich gleich daraufhin schmerzhaft verkrampfte, sobald sie den geschwollenen Bluterguss über seinem rechten Auge bemerkte, den er versuchte, mit seinen seidigen Haaren zu verstecken. 

Sein Blick war eiskalt und bohrend.

Hermine erinnerte sich an das, was sie gestern gesagt hatte. Sie musste aufhören an ihn zu denken. 

Sie musste einfach. 

Wenn das alles nur so einfach wäre.

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich.

Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt Ron, der wieder angefangen hatte herrlich falsch, mit seiner quakenden Stimme, Weihnachtslieder zu singen, geschlagen. So richtig fest, vorzugsweise mit irgendeinem schweren Becher, besann sich dann aber, da dieser nichts für ihre missliche Lage konnte.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es Zeit war, sich in „Verwandlung“ zu begeben.

In winterlichen Jahreszeiten strahlten die alten Gemäuer eine eisige Kälte ab, die, trotz vieler Versuche, nie ganz durch die unzähligen Kamine ausgeglichen werden konnte. Es schneite und die drei Freunde froren, als sie eilig durch das überdachte Gebäude liefen, das direkt an den Innenhof anschloss.   
Nebelschwaden hingen über dem schneebedeckten Wald und verzauberten die sonst so öde Landschaft in ein winterliches Paradies aus wirbelnden Schneeflocken. 

„Wusstet ihr, dass jede Schneeflocke ein individuelles Muster hat?“ fragte Hermine zitternd.

Die Blicke ihrer Freunde verrieten ihr, dass ihnen dies im Augenblick herzlich egal war.

Das Mädchen senkte beleidigt den Kopf, fuhr aber dennoch mit flüsternder Stimme fort:„ Wenn aber zwei Menschen, die sich über alles lieben, zueinander finden, erscheinen zwei Kristalle, die exakt die gleiche Form haben.“

Allein dieser Gedanke bewirkte, dass sich das winterliche Paradies für sie in einen Ort der Trost- und Hoffnungslosigkeit verwandelte.  
Hermine verfluchte Weihnachten und alle anderen, da sie niemand verstehen wollte, beziehungweise konnte, so dachte sie.

Als sie den Raum betraten, merkten sie sofort, dass es heute sicherlich keinen Unterricht im klassischen Sinne geben würde, da sämtliche Sessel und Tische beiseite geschoben worden waren, um in der Mitte Raum zu schaffen. 

Verwundert sahen sie, dass nicht nur die Gryffindors, sondern auch sämtliche Slytherins versammelt waren. 

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!“, Professor McGonagall richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.  
„Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, findet wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts ein Weihnachtsball statt, und damit Sie sich, wenn es um das Tanzen geht, nicht wie eine Horde blamabler Brüllaffen benehmen, haben Professor Snape und ich die Aufgabe, Ihnen die Grundschritte beizubringen.“

Ein irritiertes Raunen ging durch die Menge, gemischt mit einigem unterdrückten Kichern.

„RUHE!“ 

Die Schüler verstummten.

„Nun werden wir Sie aufteilen. Die Schüler von Gryffindor und die Schülerinnen von Slytherin werden Professor Snape in einen anderen Raum folgen. Den Rest bitte ich hier zu bleiben. Und sich aufzuteilen. Die Mädchen nach rechts, die Jungen nach links.“

Unruhige Schritte erfüllten den Raum. Alle hatten es sehr eilig auf die ihnen angewiesenen Plätze zu kommen, ungewiss dessen, was sie erwarten würde.   
Schnell verabschiedeten sich Ron und Harry von ihrer Freundin, bevor sie von den anderen aus dem Raum gedrängt wurden. 

Minuten verstrichen in peinlichem Schweigen, das nur durch ein paar nervöse Huster durchbrochen wurde.   
„Sehr schön!“, Professor McGonagall blickte zufrieden in die Menge.   
„Ich werde ihnen nun die Grundschritte des Walzers beibringen.“  
Ihre Blicke wanderten auf der Suche nach einem potentiellen Opfer umher.  
„Ah, Mr. Malfoy, wären Sie so gütig zu mir zu kommen?“

Die Aufforderung hatte ein unterdrücktes Lachen in der Menge zu Folge. Draco trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere, unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte.   
Schließlich ging er ein wenig unbeholfen in die Mitte und wurde sofort von McGonagall empfangen.

„Nun legen Sie ihre rechte Hand auf mein Schulterblatt und nehmen Sie mit ihrer linken Hand meine rechte.“

Erneut ging ein leises Kichern um.   
Draco tat wie ihm geheißen, sein Blick starr, eiskalt, frustriert. 

„Und nun beginnen Sie mit ihrem rechten Fuß zwischen die meine Füße, dazwischen, Mr.Malfoy, nicht davor, steigen Sie schön nach vorne, ja, gut, Mr. Malfoy. Und nun drehen Sie sich um mich herum.“

Es war ein komisches Gefühl für Hermine zu sehen, wie die beiden miteinander tanzten, und erneut war sie wütend auf sich selbst, da sie sich nun tatsächlich wünschte ihre Hauslehrerin zu sein.

Der Gedanke ließ sie erschaudern.  
„Nach dieser Demonstration werden Sie sich nun zu zweit aufstellen und die soeben gesehenen Tanzschritte nachmachen. Miss Granger, kommen Sie gleich zu Mr.Malfoy.“

Es war wie in einem schlechten Film. 

Um sie herum war alles in Bewegung. Zuerst schüchtern, dann bestimmt begannen die Slytherins ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor aufzufordern, nur sie und Draco standen da, unfähig zu reagieren oder auf den anderen zuzugehen.

Sie starrten einander einfach an, aber ihre Blicke sagten mehr als tausend Worte. 

Da fasste Hermine einen Entschluss.

Sie ließ Malfoy stehen, drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks auf Zabini zu.  
Dieser glotzte das Gryffindor Mädchen nur verständnislos an, begann dann aber, auf McGonagalls gebieterische Geste hin, mit ihr zu üben. 

Während des Tanzens schaute sie immer wieder auf Draco und sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, wie er immer noch unbeweglich zwischen den Paaren stand, die Augen stur nach vorne gerichtet.  
Sie war zufrieden mit sich.  
Sie hatte es ihm gezeigt!  
Mit so einer Zurückweisung hatte er nicht gerechnet.

 

„Für den Weihnachtsball üben! Das war doch lächerlich!“ Ron konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen.

„Neville hat es Spaß gemacht.“, nuschelte Harry, während er mit seinen Festtagsumhang kämpfte.

Sein Freund, der sich schon angezogen hatte, musterte sich kritisch im Spiegel.

„Ich sehe zum Kotzen aus.“, stellte er schließlich mit einem Blick auf das kastanienbraune Etwas, das er trug, fest. 

„Ich meine“, fügte er hinzu. „hast du das bemerkt? Alle Mädchen haben dich angegafft, als würden sie dich fressen wollen, und das nicht, weil sie dich so gern haben. Das war echt gruselig, Mann.“

Harry hatte darauf nichts zu erwidern, denn er wusste genau, wie gerne Ron an seiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Allein der Gedanke, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen schien, ihn mehr als alles andere zu reizen, egal welche Art von Aufmerksamkeit.

Letztendlich war dies alles ja nicht umsonst gewesen, da sie beide eine Tanzpartnerin für heute Abend gefunden hatten-aus Gryffindor versteht sich.   
Als es zum Partnerwechsel kam und wieder hausintern getanzt wurde, waren alle Mädchen so erleichtert gewesen, dass sie sich sofort den Erstbesten geschnappt hatten, unwillig, ihn wieder her zu geben, aus Angst, sich wieder mit einem Slytherin begnügen zu müssen.

„Hermine war heute wieder komisch, findest du nicht.“  
„Mhm…“  
„Du musst sie ja noch die ganze Nacht aushalten, Harry.“  
„Hmmm…“  
„Sah irgendwie so aus als hätte sie gerne mit diesem Ekelpaket von Zabini getanzt.“ Ron posierte vor dem Spiegel und verdrehte die Augen.

Nun hatte es auch Harry geschafft, sich in den Umhang zu kämpfen, und obwohl ihm sein Freund mit einem mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Schulter klopfte, fand der Junge, dass er gar nicht einmal schlecht aussah.

Vor ihrem letzten Ausflug nach Hogsmeade hatte man jene Schüler angewiesen, die noch keinen Festtagsumhang hatten, sich bei den jeweiligen Hauslehrern zu melden, da kurz darauf Angestellte von Madame Malkins´ die Schule besuchten, um Maße zu nehmen.

Wie jedes Mal weiteten sich die Augen, als Harry das umfunktionierte Klassenzimmer für „Geschichte der Zauberei“ betrat, und nach einem nervösen Blick auf seine Narbe wuselte es schon um ihn, damit er ja den besten, vornehmsten und schönsten Umhang bekam. 

Er hasste diese Sonderbehandlungen.

Zwar war er mit dem Ergebnis, ein schwarzer Stoff, der im schwachen Licht der Kerzen leicht smaragdgrün schimmerte, zufrieden, dennoch wollte der Gryffindor einfach nur normal behandelt werden.

Er war nicht stolz auf das, was er war, oder für die anderen zu sein schien. 

Nein. 

Nicht ein bisschen.

\---

„Jetzt schmollt nicht so!“

„Tun wir nicht!“

Hermine blickte prüfend auf ihre beiden Freunde. Sie trug ein zartviolettes Kleid, ihre braunen Wuschelhaare hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt.  
Ohne auf Proteste zu achten, schob sie die beiden weiter in die Große Halle, wo schon Parvati Patil gierig auf Ron wartete. Als sie seinen Umhang sah, verdüsterte sich ihre Miene ein bisschen. Trotzdem nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und zerrte ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

Hermine fiel auf, dass diese nicht wie sonst mit ihrer ständigen Begleiterin und Freundin Lavander Brown unterwegs war, und erinnerte sich an einen Streit zwischen den beiden. Es war ihr aber egal, denn heute wollte sie sich amüsieren.

Ohne Malfoy, ohne Probleme.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von dem Zauber der Weihnacht. Von der Decke rieselte künstlicher Schnee, der gar nicht kalt war, und in der Mitte war eine große Tanzfläche, auf der sich nun schon die ersten Paare tummelten. Es war erstaunlich zu sehen, wie groß dieser Raum in Wirklichkeit war, da er sonst immer von den vier Tische, die nun mit recht ansehlichen Speisen an der Wand standen, ausgefüllt wurde. 

Von irgendwo her tönte Musik, ruhig und entspannend, als hätten die Töne die Aufgabe, die Leute zu hypnotisieren, ihnen endlich weiszumachen, dass der Stress vorüber sei, ihnen zu sagen, dass Weihnachten ist. 

Und es wirkte tatsächlich, denn nicht nur die Gesten veränderten sich, verloren an Aggressivität, sondern auch die Herzen aller würden mit Freude gefüllt.  
Fast aller.

 

Nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Professor Dumbledore war das Buffet eröffnet.  
Obwohl ihr beim Anblick der vielen Köstlichkeiten das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, blieb sie standhaft und begnügte sich mit einem kleinen Steak, da sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge eine Küche voll mit schuftenden Elfen sah.

„Komm, Harry! Tanzen wir!“, forderte sie ihn nach dem Essen auf, aber der Junge druckste nur herum, folgte seiner Freundin dann aber resignierend.   
Hermine war froh, nicht ihre Stöckelschuhe angezogen zu haben, denn sie musste gestehen, dass, sosehr sie ihren Freund auch schätzte, Tanzen nicht zu seinen Spezialitäten gehörte. Folglich gab sie es nach einiger Zeit auf und humpelte, innerlich fluchend, mit Harry, der sich vielmals entschuldigte, zur nächstgelegenen Wand.   
Sie lauschten der Musik.

„Harry, was ich dich eigentlich schon immer fragen wollte.“

Gleich darauf hasste sie sich dafür. Sie hatte geschworen, dies zu verdrängen, diese eine kleine Ungereimtheit einfach auszuklammern.   
„Was denn?“

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. 

„Nehmen wir einmal an, eine Person geht zum Raum der Wünsche und wünscht sich einen Raum, um über eine andere Person nachdenken zu können, und dann auf einmal ist diese andere Person, die aber den Raum nicht gleichzeitig mit der ersten Person betreten hat, im Raum.“

„Hä?“

„Vergiss es.“

„Wen hast du denn getroffen?“ Harry wurde neugierig.

„Niemanden. Das war nur rein hypothetisch.“ 

„Na ja. Sirius hat mir erzählt, dass man das nur schaffen kann, wenn die andere Person an die Erste gedacht und den selben Wunsch geäußert hat. Meinem Vater ist das passiert.“ Mit meiner Mutter, fügte der Junge noch in Gedanken hinzu.

„Hermine? Ist alles okay?“

„Ja… Ja. Ich muss nur kurz weg!“

Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, war sie auch schon davongerannt.   
An der nächsten Ecke blieb sie stehen, verwirrt, erschöpft.   
Immer noch spukten ihr Harrys Worte im Kopf herum.  
Hatte Draco etwa auch an sie gedacht?

\---

Er konnte nicht schlafen.  
Sosehr er sich auch bemühte, er wachte auf.   
Wieder und wieder.  
Schließlich war es Harry zu bunt und er stand auf, griff seine Brille und begann sich vorsichtig, damit er Ron und die anderen nicht weckte, das nächstgelegene Kleidungsstück, seinen Festumhang, anzuziehen.  
Er wollte ein bisschen spazieren gehen, vielleicht verschwanden die Träume dann, die ihn so plagten. 

Die Karte des Rumtreibers verriet ihm, dass sämtliche Lehrer friedlich in ihren Betten lagen, nur Dumbledore nicht, der wie üblich Kreise in seinem Büro zog. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry zu dieser späten Stunde im Schloss umherwandert, muss er an seinen Vater und die anderen Rumtreiber denken, an deren nächtlichen Ausflüge, von denen ihm Sirius so gerne erzählt.

„Missetat begangen!“, flüsterte er und verstaute seinen Schatz vorsichtig in seinem Umhang. Das spärliche Licht des Mondes leuchtete ihm den Weg, als er sich weiter voran tastete.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch, so, als würde etwas Schweres umfallen.

Harry zuckte zusammen und versteckte sich. 

Er tastete um sich und bemerkte, als er mit seiner Hand die gigantische Flügeltüre zu fassen bekam, dass er sich direkt bei der Großen Halle befand.  
Erneut krachte es.

„Lumos.“ Der Junge zitterte, seine Knöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest hielt er seinen Zauberstab umklammert, als er sich in den Raum wagte.  
Die Speisen waren schon teilweise weggeräumt worden, nur noch spärliche Reste waren übrig geblieben.

Nicht weit von ihm entdeckte er eine Person, die jetzt angefangen hatte, wütend auf einen der Tische einzutreten.

„Nichds. Gar nichds. Llässd mich stehn, die Schlammbe.“

Harry fror zu Eis. 

Sicherlich hatte er falsch gesehen.

„Grindst mich ffrech an und danzt mit Sabbini.“

Immer wieder trat der andere Junge auf den Tisch ein, als würde er hoffen, dass alle Schmerzen, aller Frust, dadurch vergehen könnten.

„Malfoy?“

Der Andere wirbelte taumelnd herum.

„Ah, Podda! Der Mann der Stunnde!“

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an. Der sonst so stolze Slytherin war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand. Seine Kleidung war halb offen, die Augen gerötet. In der Hand hielt er eine Flasche.

„Malfoy, du lalllst…“

„Ich llallle nich!“

„Was zum Teufel hast du getrunken?“

Statt einer Antwort taumelte Draco auf ihn zu, stolperte jedoch und fiel vornüber. Harry fing ihn jedoch rechtzeitig auf bevor er den Boden berührte. Er roch stark nach Feuerwhisky.

Wenn sich nun irgendein Schüler zu dieser späten Stunde in die Große Halle verirrt hätte, wäre der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bieten würde, mehr als nur lächerlich. Harry kniete auf den kalten Fliesen, alle Hände damit beschäftigt, seinen Erzfeind, der seine Arme um den Hals des Jungen geschlungen hatte, vor dem Umfallen zu bewahren. Nach einigem Kämpfen schaffte er es jedoch Draco in eine halbwegs stabile Lage zu bekommen, indem er ihm gestattete, sich an seiner Schulter anzulehnen.  
Langsam kroch die Kälte in seine Glieder und Harry begann zu frieren, ihm war klar, dass er so nicht die ganze Nacht verbringen könne, und spielte mit dem Gedanken Malfoy einfach vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin abzuladen. Er gab dieses Vorhaben jedoch auf, da es ihm nicht gelang, Draco, der nun ruhig geworden war, auch nur einen Zentimeter zu heben. 

„Sag einmal, schläfst du?“, Harry wurde ärgerlich.

Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst, dann lasse ich dich hier liegen!“

Offensichtlich erreichten Malfoy diese Worte, da er müde den Kopf hob und, sich mit beiden Händen an Harry festhaltend, diesem direkt in die Augen sah. Dieser erwiderte stur den Blick. 

„Ich werde Professor McGonagall holen, die kann dich dann…“

„Nnein.“ 

„Dann halt Snape, der bringt dich…“

„Nnein.“

Harry verlor die Geduld: „Ich habe keine Lust, hier die ganze Nacht zu bleiben. Es ist kalt und ich friere.“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sein Gegenüber verstand, was er sagte. Dann jedoch schlang Draco ohne Vorwarnung seine Hände um Potters Oberkörper und hielt ihn fest. 

Harry wollte protestieren, doch Malfoy hielt ihn daraufhin noch fester. 

„Isses jetzt besser, Podda?“

„Darum geht es nicht!“ Er wehrte sich noch heftiger. „Lass los! LASS MICH LOS, DU VERDAMMTER…“

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da ihm Draco die Hand auf den Mund presste.

„Willlsdu das gandse Sschloss aufwecken?“

Als er noch mehr protestierte, griff ihn Malfoy grob an der Krawatte, zog ihn näher zu sich und drückte Harrys Lippen auf die seinen.   
Der Gryffindor wehrte sich, merkte jedoch, dass sein Wiederstand nicht von langer Dauer war und damit endete, dass die Hände, die noch vor kurzen versucht hatten, gegen Draco anzukämpfen, zitternd dessen Nacken umklammerten.  
Der Slytherin spürte, dass sämtliche Versuche ihn von sich wegzustoßen aufgegeben wurden, löste er sich mit einem letzten, kurzen aber schmerzhaften Biss auf die Unterlippe, der ihn zusammenzucken ließ, des Gryffindors von jenem.  
Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung und einem herausfordernden Grinsen blickte er dem geschockten Harry in die Augen.

Dann jedoch, anstatt Malfoy zu schlagen, oder ihn mit einem Fluch zu belegen, beugte sich dieser nach vorne und erwidertet den Kuss.  
Der scharfe Geschmack des Feuerwhiskeys ließ Harry erschaudern als Dracos Zunge erbarmungslos ohne Rücksicht eindrang, dennoch begann Harrys Herz zu klopfen, als würde er gerade schutzlos einem Drachen gegenüberstehen.   
Er hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt, wie es sein würde, jemanden so inniglich zu küssen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und den Berührungen seines Gegenübers vollkommen hörig zu werden. Dies überschritt jedoch seine Vorstellungskraft, da es so real war.  
Harry begann mit zitternden Händen vorsichtig die Knöpfe von Dracos Mantel aufzumachen, er wollte ihn berühren, mehr von ihm spüren, dieser zuckte zusammen, als er die kalten Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder.

Malfoy löste den Kuss und fuhr vorsichtige unter Potters Festumhang.   
Harry entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, als Draco mit seiner Hand in die Nähe seines Schrittes kam und er zog sein Gegenüber fester an sich.  
Der Blonde verlor daraufhin das Gleichgewicht und beide stürzten zu Boden.

Es war still um sie geworden.   
Das Einzige, was Harry hören konnte, waren Malfoys Atemzüge, die warm über seinen Nacken strichen und ihn in erwartungsvoller Erregung erschauern ließen. 

Es herrschte peinliches Schweigen, dann jedoch vernahm er direkt über sich ein lautes Schnarchen.

Als er sich der Situation bewusst wurde, hievte er den schlafenden Draco wütend von sich und stand auf. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt getreten, hielt sich aber zurück, da ihm sonst Snape das Leben zur Hölle machen würde.

Gerade als er daran dachte, wie ihn der Zaubertrankmeister auf Schritt und Tritt unbarmherzig verfolgen würde, hörte er ein leises Schlurfen in nicht allzu großer Ferne.

„Was genau treiben Sie denn hier mitten in der Nacht?“, Professor McGonagalls vorwurfsvolle Stimme ließ den Jungen vor Schreck zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln.  
Zum Glück war die Große Halle nur schwach beleuchtet, sodass die Hauslehrerin, die, nur mit einem langen, wollenen Umhang bekleidet war, der schwer am Boden entlang streifte, weder Harrys Gesicht, das nun rot wie eine Tomate war, sehen konnte, noch die Tatsache, dass sein (und nicht nur sein) Festumhang bis zu einem kritischen Punk aufgeknöpft war.

„Ich… Also,ich…“, stammelte er nur.

„Mister Potter, Sie sollten schon längst in ihrem Schlafsaal sein!“

„Aber, das.. Wir… ich“

„Wen meinen Sie mir „wir“?“, Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das zusammengekauerte, friedlich schlafende Häufchen, das den Namen Malfoy trug. 

Dann seufzte sie.

„Gehen sie nur, gehen sie! Ich werde Professor Snape benachrichtigen.“ Sie machte eine Geste, die Harry unmissverständlich andeutete, sich schnellstens zu verziehen.

Später, als er schon im Bett lag, konnte Harry wieder keine Ruhe finden. Er wälzte sich hin und her und dachte nach.  
Er fragte sich, welcher Teufel ihn geritten hatte, sich vor Malfoy so gehen zu lassen.

Das letzte war ihm auffiel, bevor er einschlief, war der scharfe Geschmack von  
Feuerwhisky, der immer noch auf seinen Lippen lag.  
 


End file.
